memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2374
Episodes ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Events * The crew of the assist the Borg in driving Species 8472 out of the Delta Quadrant and back to fluidic space. In the aftermath of the battle, a single Borg drone, Seven of Nine, is marooned aboard Voyager and separated from the Collective. A single member of Species 8472 remains in normal space and is later pursued by a Hirogen hunting party. ( ) * Kes's psionic abilities are hyperaccelerated by telepathic contact with Species 8472 and she leaves Voyager, pushing the ship clear of Borg space and 9,500 light years closer to Earth. ( ) *The Seventh Fleet fails to stop the Dominion in the Tyra system. Only fourteen ships from a fleet of one hundred and twelve make it back to Federation lines. ( ) *B'Elanna Torres undergoes the Klingon Day of Honor ritual. ( ) *Benjamin Sisko leads a team to destroy a ketracel-white facility aboard the captured Jem'Hadar attack ship they salvaged a year previously. They crash on a rogue planet in a dark matter nebula, where they encounter several Jem'Hadar and their Vorta. Keevan betrays the Jem'Hadar and Sisko and his team are able to escape. ( ) *Alexander Rozhenko transfers to the , where he and his father Worf reconcile. ( ) *The Doctor and B'Elanna Torres find themselves at the mercy of an insane hologram. ( ) * The successfully destroys a Dominion sensor array in the Argolis Cluster. ( ) * Operation Return, one of the greatest engagements of the Dominion War, takes place. The Bajor sector, including the Federation space station Deep Space 9, is recaptured by combined Federation and Klingon forces. ( ) * Voyager crewmembers Seven of Nine and Harry Kim build an astrometrics laboratory with Borg-inspired technology, which allows the ship to chart a more efficient course to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) :In an alternate timeline, ''Voyager is attacked by Krenim forces shortly after the activation of the astrometrics lab. For nearly a year, the ship is under constant attack and becomes barely functional, forcing most of its crew to abandon ship. The timeline is restored after Voyager rams and destroys Annorax's weapon ship. ( )'' * Worf and Jadzia Dax are married in a traditional Klingon wedding ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) * Bareil Antos and Intendant Kira cross over from the mirror universe to steal an Orb. ( ) *Quark's mother Ishka is taken prisoner by the Dominion on a trip to Vulcan. Quark assembles a team comprising of himself, Rom, Nog, Brunt, Leck and Gaila and successfully rescue her on Empok Nor. ( ) *Dukat escapes Federation custody just before his war crime trial was due to begin. He vows to destroy Bajor. ( ) *Morn fakes his own death to ensure his former partners in the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist are caught. ( ) * The USS Voyager briefly reestablishes contact with the Alpha Quadrant via the use of a Hirogen communications network. Some crewmembers receive letters from home before the network destabilizes. ( ) Upon learning of the destruction of the Maquis, B'Elanna Torres begins taking risks, such as using the holodeck with safety protocols off. ( ) *Investigating a subspace compression, the Defiant is taken over by the Jem'Hadar. Fortunately, the miniaturized is able to stop them before they reached a Dominion base. ( ) * Miles O'Brien infiltrates the Orion Syndicate and befriends Liam Bilby. He discovers that the Syndicate is working with the Dominion. ( ) * Voyager is attacked and boarded by the Hirogen, who wish to use the ship's holodecks for holographic battles. They use the crew as participants in the simulations, and reassign their identities to fit the scenario. The ship is later returned to control of the Starfleet crew in exchange for a holographic generator. ( ) * Section 31 agent Luther Sloan attempts to recruit Julian Bashir into the organization. ( ) * The Dominion invades and occupies Betazed. ( ) * The Romulan Star Empire joins the Federation and the Klingon Empire in their war against the Dominion after the Romulans discover questionable but sufficient evidence of a planned Dominion sneak attack on the Star Empire obtained by Senator Vreenak. In reality, Benjamin Sisko, Elim Garak and Grathon Tolar were involved in creating the evidence. ( ) * Omega molecules are produced by a civilization in the Delta Quadrant. The molecules are retrieved by Voyager, and Seven of Nine is able to stabilize the molecules shortly before they are destroyed. ( ) *Vic Fontaine is activated for the first time on Deep Space 9. With his help, Odo and Kira Nerys begin dating. ( ) * The Reckoning begins with the discovery of a Kosst Amojan tablet on Bajor. The havoc is eventually halted by Kai Winn Adami's intervention, but not until disasters strike across Bajor, including a tornado at Tamulna. ( ) * Voyager's crew is duplicated by the "Silver Blood" on a Class Y planet. Shortly after their departure, the duplicate crew leave the planet and eventually lose memory of their origins, setting a course for the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) *Grand Nagus Zek is briefly deposed, but is soon reinstated thanks to Quark's female alter ego Lumba. ( ) * Voyager passes through a Mutara class nebula, a transit which takes approximately one month. All crew except for Seven of Nine and the Doctor are placed in stasis in order to counteract the detrimental effects of the nebula on organic tissue. ( ) * Molly O'Brien falls through a time portal on Golana. She is brought back, but ages eight years. She is later returned to normal. ( ) * An alien named Arturis attempts to trap the crew of the USS Voyager on a phony Starfleet vessel, called the . His deception is revealed, but Voyager learns the use of quantum slipstream drive technology, which allows them to travel several hundred light years closer to home. ( ) *The USS Defiant responds to a distress call from Captain Lisa Cusak of the . Although it is discovered she has been dead for years, she has a great impact on Deep Space 9's senior staff. ( ) * The First Battle of Chin'toka. A combined Federation, Klingon and Romulan fleet successfully invades the Chin'toka system. ( ) * Through the actions of Dukat, a Pah-wraith is released and enters the Bajoran wormhole, sealing it, and cutting the Bajoran people off from the Prophets. Dukat kills Jadzia Dax in the process. ( ) * Neral becomes Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) * The Evora achieve warp drive. ( ) * Reginald Barclay leaves the and moves to San Francisco. He later begins work on the Pathfinder Project. ( ) * Tuvok is promoted to lieutenant commander. ( ) * The Annari Empire starts a blockade of the Kraylor homeworld. ( ) de:2374 es:2374 fr:2374 nl:2374 sv:2374